This invention relates to a wall box dimmer and more particularly to a wall box dimmer having features which facilitate ease of assembly.
Wall box dimmers are normally mounted in a wall and are used to control the dimming of the associated light. The conventional dimmers normally include a rheostat or a slide potentiometer.
The conventional wall box dimmers normally comprise a face plate having a mounting strap secured thereto by screws or rivets. The conventional dimmers also include a circuit board which is normally positioned by some means rearwardly of the mounting strap. The switch mechanism in the prior art dimmers is normally enclosed by a back box or switch box which is riveted or screwed to the mounting strap. The prior art devices are costly to manufacture and are costly to assemble.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wall box dimmer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wall box dimmer including a face plate having at least a pair of integral stand-offs extending rearwardly therefrom upon which are mounted the mounting strap and circuit board.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wall box dimmer which is less costly to assemble than the prior art devices.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.